Sick Day
by Poseidon and Nike
Summary: Sequel to Valentine's Day Sickness. Neptune is sick and Luna goes round to be 'helpful' towards her best friend. Luna is as always owned by Selene'sChild
1. Chapter 1

**Because of a kind request from SC I'm doing a sequel to Valentine's Day Sickness. It's still Neptuna but Neptune's sick instead. Slight au again.**

* * *

It was another lousy day in camp, except that's what Neptune Stone would of told you if you asked. Seeing as the 17 year old 'heart-thob' (according to cabin 10) was sick. He hated being sick, especially with the flu on a capture the flag day.

* * *

Luna and Chloe were sat in Nike cabin teasing Colin while talking about their lives back in Britain, especially with the storms they were having. **(aka the reason I'm STILL sick)** "I haven't seen Nep all day. I hope he's all right" Luna said looking out of the window and over the cabin area.

"Lu, he's fine. Just a little sick that's all" Chloe assured her then asked while wiggling her eyebrows "Why you worrying?"

The older demi god threw a pillow at her "He's my best friend Shoe Girl. Nothing more" _He's oblivious to the fact I like him any way. _ "I'm going to go check on him" and with that Luna left.

* * *

Tossing and turning underneath 3 blankets in bed was Nep. His mom had heard he was sick and sent some soup via Hermes to him but it didn't make him feel better, the only thing that could was "NEPPLES!" Luna shouted walking in and sitting on his bed.

"Hey Lu" He smiled weakly, sitting up wheezing.

"Sick are we Stone?"

He nodded his head "Take care of me" he asked looking at her with puppy eyes. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Only because I won't beat up a sick guy" Luna stated "And I want my best friend alive"

"Har, ha" he said sarcastically as she felt his forehead "I'd do the same for you"

"Course you would, you're nothing without me" she smirked walking out "I'll be 20 minutes"

Nep just snuggled back into his bed feeling a little better, well he was able to sleep. When Luna came back she drew a moustache and a pair of glasses on his face but smiled at him as he slept. He started to mumble her name "Luna... love... you"

"Nep wake up" She asked shocked

"5 more minutes Mommy" he whined pulling the covers over his head

"Neptune wake up, Luna's here" she said and his eyes shot open

"Hey Luna" he smiled

"Luna, love you? What in the name of Hades Stone?!" She asked again raising an eyebrow


	2. Chapter 2

**O_0 Nep's said that he loves Luna?! What's gonna happen now? Well lets see *Turns head to look into cabin 3***

* * *

Nep's eyes widened whan he heard what Luna had asked "L-love, y-you?" He repeated "I-I said the I loved you?" she nodded, "Like as in I was saying it to you or like I was practising?"

"Like you were actually saying it" she answered still shocked that her best friend (aka the boy she likes) just said that he loved her. Said best friend was as red as Ares cabin "Neptune want me to go?"

"If you want I don't mind" He replied covering his head with the top blanket

"I have 'Finding Nemo' on dvd"

"You may stay" he said sitting up groggily and smiling. Luna smiled back at him and put the movie in, then sat next to him "Lu, you're gonna get sick if you sit so close to me" she shrugged and pulled his arm around her.

* * *

Half way through the film Luna asked "Nep, how come you said that you loved me in your dream?"

_Dam, dam, dam!_ He thought _Why me! I was confessing _"Erm, I was saying I love you as a friend" he lied.

"Yeah, sure it was Nepples" she mused lifting her hand

"Don't hit me" he said cowering away but she ruffled his hair and laughed "You're evil"

"I know" she smiled "But you know you love it"

_Yeah I do, and I love you _He thought but said "Yeah, right you bulling me. I actually hate it"

* * *

**Sorry that it's short and (Very, extremely) late. I have had school, reading (Manga and Kane Chronicles) and ****role-playing. But in all honesty I've had now inspiration lately and typing on a laptop is a bore, even my back found writing has gone astray as of late. This is the end of this chapter keep your eyes peeled for the next.**


End file.
